


Movie Night

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Roleplay, Sex, Sex Games, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Movie Night

“It’s my turn,” I crowed happily as I stepped through the front door, brandishing a DVD in front of me.

Tom was sprawled out on the couch, barefoot, in a t-shirt and ratty sweatpants. He looked up at me and grinned. “All right, then. What have you got in store for me tonight?”

“Well,” I replied, throwing my purse down and shrugging off my jacket, “in keeping with our ongoing… competition – “ He threw his head back and groaned. “… I really had to think this one over.”

“Oh, Lord.”

“And I went through my old collection at my mother’s house and I finally found it.” I gave him a devious smirk as I tossed him the DVD.

“Ah. The infamous film I’ve heard so much about.” He fingered the cover before turning it over to read the back.

“That’s right.  _The Postman Always Rings Twice_ , with Jessica Lange and Jack Nicholson.”

“Something for you and something for me,” he muttered, his eyes skimming the description.

“It’s not a particularly good movie,” I admitted.

“But you said you used to watch it every Valentine’s Day.”

“Well, er… I would watch parts. Not really the whole thing.” I folded my arms awkwardly.

He smiled and his eyes glittered mischievously. “Right. Parts.”

“Right.”

We stared each other down for a minute.

“So. Same rules as always?”

“Right. We try to watch the whole movie without… stopping for other activities.”

“And if either one of us breaks down and asks for it – ”

“That person has to do whatever the other person wants for the night.”

“Correct.”

He stretched, groaning as his lean frame extended over the sofa.  “I should get changed, then, into something a bit more… appealing.”

“Have you eaten dinner yet?”

“Yes. I left soup on the stove for you.” He hopped off the couch and finally gave me a kiss. I ran my hands over his toned chest, feeling his muscles through the too-thin fabric of his shirt.

_Mmm._

He broke the kiss and headed toward the bedroom, pulling his shirt off as he did. I stared for a moment at his bare back before he disappeared behind the door.

I was finishing up my soup when he came back out, wearing a white button-down with dark trousers that were just a tiny bit too fitted in the crotch. His feet were still bare as he sat across from me. I grinned and leaned forward, letting him catch a generous glimpse of my cleavage before I stood up and walked to the sink. He groaned.

“Darling, let’s just skip the movie.” The lower register of his voice sent chills up my spine. He came up behind me and pressed himself against my back, laying a hot, open-mouthed kiss on my shoulder. “Come on. Let’s just go to bed and fuck like there’s no tomorrow.”

“No,” I said, turning and darting my tongue out to run it up his jawline. “I’ve been looking forward to our little game all week.”

“You know, sometimes I think your competitive streak is borderline unhealthy.”

“And yet you  _love_  it.”

He sighed and cocked an eyebrow at me. “Oh… well, you’ve got me there. I do.”

“Even though I always win.”

“And yet even when I lose, somehow I always feel like I end up winning just the same.” He gave me an apologetic half-smile.

“Now I’m going to change.” I maintained eye contact as I backed away from him, towards the bedroom. “Don’t start without me.”

I emerged a few minutes later clad in a silky pink nightgown. I made sure to parade right in front of him so he could tell I wore nothing underneath, then I sat in the corner of the couch and motioned for him to sit next to me. Instead, he walked over and lay himself out on the sofa with his head resting right in my lap.

“Bold move, Hiddleston,” I said, flicking my eyes down to him.

“This way I don’t have your nearly-bare tits staring me right in my face.”

“Right, you have my cooch right in your face instead.”

“It’s covered.” He tilted his head toward my belly and nuzzled through the thin fabric. “But you’re right, I am playing a dangerous game.”

I pressed Play on the remote and the movie began.

About twenty minutes in I was getting fidgety. He hadn’t strayed from his position, and the weight of his curly head resting right between my legs was making my mind a bit fuzzy. We hadn’t had sex all week – too busy and tired – and I wasn’t kidding when I said I had been looking forward to this. Additionally, my lifelong crush on Jack Nicholson, with his devilish features and seductive, gravelly voice, was not helping matters at all.

Another twenty minutes into the movie and the bubbling sexual tension between Nicholson and Jessica Lange had come to a head.

“He’s not going to – ?”

“Just watch, Tom.”

We both stared, riveted, as Nicholson became more forceful with his kissing; Lange finally backed against a wall and started to kiss back. He then dropped down and planted his face between her legs.

A soft moan escaped my throat before I could stop it. Tom’s gaze flickered up to my face and I could feel his eyes burning into me, watching closely for any other reactions. Luckily he couldn’t see me flexing my fingers at my sides in frustration when Nicholson picked her up and slammed her down on the kitchen table. I could feel myself getting wetter, and I wondered if my arousal had seeped through my nightgown and given me away. My mouth started to hurt when I realized I’d been gritting my teeth as he slammed into her over and over. They suddenly flipped over; she was on top, moaning, her fingers fisting in his shirt as their bodies melded together.

As they finally finished, I exhaled slowly.

I could feel more than see Tom’s smirk. “So… how are you holding up?”

“Fine,” I squeaked. “You?”

“Well… I can certainly see why you’d spend a lonely Valentine’s Day watching  _that_  on repeat.”

I grabbed a pillow and smacked his face. “Like you’d have any idea what a lonely Valentine’s Day would be like.”

He laughed. “Come on, I’ve had off years. But really, I totally get it now. The movie itself’s not great but their tension practically burns through the screen. And you do have that mad crush on Nicholson.”

“He’s sexy.”

“He’s ancient! He’s old enough to be your grandfather.”

“I would still ride that like a motherfucking  _rollercoaster_ ,” I murmured, my voice more ragged than I’d intended.  _Shit._

“Is that so?” he said, his voice soft. Dangerous.

There was a long pause before I answered. “You bet your sweet British ass that’s so.”

“In that case, darling, I think it’s time for you to surrender.”

My fingers were still working, scratching against the fabric of the sofa with all my pent-up energy. “You think so?”

“I do.”

I stared at the screen. I did not like losing. At all. But at that point, my body was putting up a hell of a fight – I was horny as fuck.

_Oh well, the rest of this movie’s boring, anyway._ “Okay, fine, let’s go.”

I moved to get up but he stayed firmly planted where he was. “Oh, I believe that means  _I_ call the shots, now, love.”

“Okay. Fine. What are we doing?” He sat up and swung his long legs off the couch. I glanced down; I was right – my lap was damp with heat and arousal.

He locked eyes with me as he said it. “I think we’re going to have to recreate that scene.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

“Yup. Starting… now.” He leaned in to kiss me.

My brain started working overtime.  _Okay, wait, I’m Jessica Lange – what do I do?_   _Right._  I pushed him away. “Get out of here.” I stood up and started to walk away.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I pushed at him, pretending to struggle. “What are you doing? Don’t you touch me!”

He fisted a hand in my hair and pushed my face to his as he kissed me again. My fake resistance was melting rapidly. I finally shoved him backwards and I started to move into the kitchen. He followed me, aggressive, and started kissing me again. I pushed him one last time.

We stared at each other, panting, before I said it, the half-smile on my face more a challenge than an invitation. “ _Come on._ ”

He launched himself at me, all teeth and tongue; I backed into the wall and, finally, started to kiss him back. I felt his long fingers slide under my nightgown; they played against my wetness, teasing me, running them up and down as his assault on my mouth continued.

I leaned back against the wall and felt him start to nip down my throat, my collarbone, my cleavage – before finally kneeling down, shoving my legs apart, and opening me up to lick my swollen clit. I cried out as he pushed one, then two fingers into me, his expert ministrations bringing me closer to my release. My body started to quake and I threw my head back, calling his name while he crooked his fingers and stroked my sweet spot, all while continuing to swirl his tongue deliciously over my sensitive nub. I gritted my teeth as my hips bucked forward, and I let out an agonized moan.

“Tom… Tom… oh,  _fuck_ …”

That was all the urging he needed to lift me up by the waist, throw me over his shoulder, and carry me to the dining room table. He slammed me down; we swept the papers, the napkins, all the random odds and ends that had accumulated there onto the floor, and he climbed on top of me as I lay back. I could feel his rock-hard erection press against my thighs through his pants; just as in the movie, though, he continued to move up over my body until I was almost eye-level with his hips, so I had access to his belt. I slowly worked my fingers over the leather before unzipping him, freeing him from his confines. He slid back down and I wrapped my legs around him as he positioned himself, right before thrusting hard into my cunt. I arched my back and moaned as he rocked into me, sweat starting to soak through his shirt as he buried his face in my neck and bit down. I hooked my ankles together and pulled him as deep as I could.

His breath got more ragged as he thrust harder and faster. Still sheathed inside me, he shifted to the side and pulled me up so that I was on top of him. He reached up and gripped both of my breasts hard, pushing and squeezing; I undulated my hips, rubbing my clit as I rode him. My pleasure started building again and I began bouncing on top of him, harder, relishing the delicious effortlessness of his dick sliding in and out of me. He suddenly sat up, his hand joining mine as I cried out with the increased pressure and friction. My orgasm hit me with the force of a tidal wave; I threw my head back as I screamed his name and clenched around his cock. He slammed into me one last time and let out a roar as I felt him come, hot and wet and deep within me.

We stayed there for a moment – my head fell forward onto his shoulder as our breathing slowed; he began to kiss me, softly, gently, as we came down from our high.

Finally, I broke the silence with a shaky laugh. “I really need to lose this game more often, don’t I?”

He chuckled into my skin. “See what I mean? Even when you lose… you still end up winning.”


End file.
